Guiding Light
by Aenai Ai
Summary: Hiei thinks ab someone important to him. Hint: not Yukina. Shonan ai
1. Thank God for the Rain

disclaimer: I don't own 'em. *sniffles* Don't sue me cuz I'm poor!!! ...Okay *recovered from both devastations* let's begin. Oh yeah,

Guiding Light

The darkness of the ebony night closed in around me, suffocating the life out of me as it whispered truths to my soul. No moon to guide my thoughts to lighter memories, no stars or street lamps to brighten the blackness of both the warm summer night and my soul. 

This dark blanket was kin to me, to my very being. None wish to disturb the two of us an both ever hungry for the light, yet unable to satisfy that need. But, I am different now; I have found a lit candle, that may flicker in the wind, but, still remains alight.

I do not recall, as I reminisce, when exactly this candle's flame was lit, only that its warmth spreads throughout my entire being bringing with it acceptance that seems unnatural to one who was shunned from birth, a Forbidden Child. When had it wormed its way so deeply within my heart? Beyond the great cold stone barriers to my core? How!?

But, I needn't concern myself with these inquires. No, for this light has taught me something that has arisen and taken hold of me by the throat. Hope. Hope that even in the darkest of darks and blackest of ebonies, a light remains to guide all those that search. All that I must do is believe in this light and maybe my soul shall be saved.

A drop on the tip of my nose, cold as I portray myself to be, signaled the arrival of the storm I'd been waiting for all day. Rainy days and nights forced me to retreat into the comfort of my candle's abode. That comforting retreat, that allowed me to see the small amount of care towards myself from its inhabitants that convinced me to keep living.

I rose from my reclined position and disappeared into the darkness as a black blur that was hardly noticeable in this ebony around me. Picking my way, from rooftop to rooftop, until the scent of that heavenly flower reached me and I stopped, held still by its intoxicating smell.

The smell wasn't overpowering. That is to say, it was hinted and noticeable but not able to banish all other scents. My candle's rose scent was soft, gentle, and comforting, just as my candle itself is.

Creeping closer to my destination, I slowed down my pace and focused to lower my ki so detection was less likely. I hid in the tall maple that grows beside my candle's home; slinking behind the cover of these lush green leaves that grew in such glory because of the ki of my candle. 

I gaze past these wonders, for they mean nothing to me. They pale in comparison to my candle's emerald eyes that show all emotion known to the living and can shatter my monstrous walls with a simple tear spilling from their depths.

Past the window's rain speckled glass and into the room, my eyes wondered. The vision slightly blurred by the heavy onslaught of the tiny water warriors, lost none of its luster.

On the neatly kept, red bedded futon, lay the red-headed god. Ivy green orbs of the kitsune intent on the novel held loosely in those callous free hands. Silken P.J.s contorting to match those perfect curves and most angelic body. Flaming strands of the most silky of all materials, spilling like a bloody brilliance over each shoulder.

I watched in silence, content with just observing this most beautiful of all creatures.

Well, what you think? The more you review, the more I'll write. By the way, it's my first fanfic so please be kinda gentle. Flames will be accepted, since I ALWAYS find flaws in my own work. Next chapter's on the way!!!!!! 


	2. Spying Leads to Complications

disclaimer: If I owned it, Kurama would be MINE and Kuwabara would be DEAD so you know I don't own the thing. Duh....

A special guest will be helping with the ending "credits" today, to ya'll be nice to her cuz she's a friend. Well, you aren't here to read this, so here you go... Oh, Kurama's point of view, and edited the first chapter, too!!!

Guiding Light: Chapter Two

Spying Leads to Complications

Lying there, reading _Call of the Wild _, I felt him approach my window that bore the maple's limbs to it, like a natural red carpet for him to enter. Still, I pretended to have not; he wouldn't come in if I did. Fighting every urge to "look at the clock for the time," was hard considering the yearning desire to see him and look into those blood red orbs that attempted to conceal all those caged emotions that had evolved over the years, but failed miserably.

Thinking, now, it wasn't that I had loved him since the moment we met for I had not. He had been nothing more than a pawn to save my mother, one who happened to be selfish, rude, obnoxious and most of all annoying with those simple worded replies that I had come to find told much more than first thought. I had to actually see what was kept from all and, even now, I yearned to see and feel what I was once allowed to gaze upon. That desire to show him my undying compassion towards him was almost unbearable. To myself, I must admit that, now that I have seen Hiei's true self, I love him. Yes, I love Hiei. If he knew, I'd be dead, so day in and day out I suffer through my desire's for him.

A tap on the window, jarred my thoughts from those paths that I had so many times before traversed down. Had he read my thoughts? No, I knew better; I was allowed privacy. Turning, I saw the now "seen" little fire youkai, standing there soaked to the bone by those insistant droplets with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl painted on his face by his discomfort.

I rose to my feet and crossed the room to stand before the closed window. My hands shook in anticipation of this pretty youkai spending the rest of this most dreary night here in my room. The lock undone and window raised, I side-stepped to allow the drenched boy to enter.

Dashing out of the room to the linen closet, I snatched a pink fluffy towel to warm up my little companion in its soft folds an hurried back. He was exactly as I had left him, same position, same scowl. A giggle almost slipped past my soft pink lips as I began the deliberately slow process of drying his body. Reaching my ears, was an almost inaudible grunt of warning that spoke volumes: 'stop or I'll kill you, no threat.' Almost grudgingly, I ceased my heaven sent task and began to scour my dresser for suitable clothing for my handsome guest.

I returned, hand outstretched, with a pair of black satin boxers for my demon friend to sleep in. He snatched the articles in a ruff manner from my finger's soft grip, raising one of his dark, yet delicate, eyebrows to give me the hint and I returned to my reading as he changed from his soggy, water-logged, black clad outfit to my afore mentioned atire.

As I sat there, pretending to read words that just wouldn't form, my mind screamed of his unclothed presence behind me. It demanded site of this most holy figure. Taking a chance, I glanced to the side to behold the most glorious build that I had ever born witness to, and my breathe caught in my throat. 

Firm muscles and slightly damp glistening body stole my eyes so I could no longer even focus on evading detection of my spying. Hiei's lean form was...for lack of a better word produced by my muddled mind...PERFECT.

*—*—*—*—*—*

Why was he staring at me? It's not like we haven't changed in front of each other before? Could he possibly....NO!!!

"What are you staring at, fox?" My voice was not gentle and comforting in the least to him, I could tell. Mentally, I congratulated myself on the convincing capability I had toward my kitsune. Wait! MY KITSUNE!?! I shook my head, shunning myself for my stupidity. Quickly covering my unusual behavior, I laid myself on his soft futon to wait for him to blab of his pathetic human life once his "homework" was finished. 

I took in his room, as usual. From glancing at the paper covered desk near the window to the dresser where my soggy clothes lay to dry in the warmth of the cozy room. His decor was so...clean. Every time I came, no matter when, it was neat and every little detail was arranged to be perfectly organized. The scent of roses hung in the air, unable to be directly sought after but part of the blend of smells that made this house Kurama's home. Taking a deep breath of the luscious scents, I began to relax into sleep.

*—*—*—*—*—*

"Finally, through with all that geometry. So, Hiei, how was training?" I waited for the answer, which normally came after a moments pause but was rewarded with not even the slightest "hn." Turning in the uncomfortable wooden chair, I beheld a site that would be held to my soul for the rest of my days.

There, in my red bedded futon, huddled in a ball, was Hiei. Being sound asleep, all defenses had been allowed the night off. Soft and even gentle, in a childlike sense, he lay deep in slumber, chest rising and falling in the tranquility of the moment. I let out the breathe I hadn't realized I had been holding and chuckled to myself. 

Silently, like a panther stalking its prey, I made my way to the slumbering youkai and whispered softly, "Goodnight Hiei." With that said, I bent down, unable to resist the urge that constantly nagged at the back of my mind reminding me of how he nags Kuwabara's fighting techniques. Bending close my lips touched his in a moment of complete content. Electricity ran rampant up and down my spine as I held onto the moment, trying to freeze the imprint into my mind and own it for always. Then, I pulled back satisfied with that brief contact with his flesh.

I crawled into bed, snuggled close to him until I drifted into sweet blissful dreams where my youko imagination formed deeds that made even him blush.

NL: Well, this as good as the first? Worse? Tell me what you think cuz I might just have a third chapter on the way(already made and all) but I'll only post it if you like this one.

Denee: GET AWAY FROM MY HIEI!!!!!!!

NL: Denee no!!! Uh....she met um...Kurama's little tree. I think she's okay. Denee?

Denee: ".................Ooooo, squirrelly!!!

Please review and I'll write a bit more and then, once this one's complete, I'll start on another. But you got to review to give me a confidence boost cuz I have no confidence!!!


	3. A Promise of Return

disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. DON'T OWN THEM!!! The end. Period. Not going to say that saddening fact again!!

Just a recap of what last happened in the story thus far: Hiei thought about his feelings for Kurama, Kurama thought about his feelings for Hiei when he took refuge in Kurama's room during a storm, and, lastly, Kurama kissed Hiei goodnight after the youkai had fallen asleep. Great recap isn't it? So filled with details right? Don't answer that. Here's what you've surely been waiting for cuz of that little cliffhanger at the end of chapter two so I won't delay you any longer...

Guiding Light: Chapter Three

A Promise of Return

Kurama's lips pressed gently against my own in a soft embrace of warmth. Feelings that were enigmas to me flooded through my entire senses drowning out all other distractions to focus entirely on the present. Then, it was all over and he was climbing into bed beside me to snuggle close and contour to my body before drifting into peaceful slumber. 

What had that kitsune done? WHY had he just done that!?! My mind raced over all the possibilities that could have made such an action an accident. He tripped, those two humans dared him to, he was just joking around, one of these had to be right. How could such a perfectly divine creature have blessed me with such a gift!?! 

No sleep came to me for a very long time as I went back to that moment time and time again. His lips had been so soft and warm against my own, so full of...had that been love? A jolt of desire had raged up and down my spine in an uncontrollable rampage. A warmth of some emotion I still can't name had gathered in the pit of my stomach, making it feel as if a dozen butterflies fluttered inside of me. 

Soon, the need for sleep that a day of training places upon a body, forced me to drift into an uneasy slumber that repeated that moment over and over again, memorizing every detail so as to be able to recall upon later.

*—*—*—*—*—*

The sun slipped through the slightly ajar curtains to drift in and pool unmercifully on my closed eyes until I could no longer stand to be tormented any longer. I roused, fully awake now, and gazed at my silent companion. How long Hiei had been awake I really do not know, but I do know that he remained by my side all through the night.

"Good morning Hiei," I said in a cheerful yet groggy voice. Intently, I traced over every minute detail of his slender form that lay so close next to me.

"Why did you do that?" The question took me by surprise. Not only had he just spoken in a complete sentence with more than three words, but apparently, he was actually questioning some one.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" I feigned innocence as I prayed to every god in the heavens above to not have let what I feared to have happened.

"You kissing me." It was barely a whisper and spoken in a slightly fearful tone, but why?

"...Because I...," My voice was beginning to falter in terror of so many consequences of my next words that I knew had to be said,"...I love you." There, I had said it and now it could burden my soul no longer, though now that agony had to be shared with the one I cared for more than any other in all the worlds. My eyes were tightly closed in preparation for the expected beating that would surely follow such a revelation.

But, nothing came. Not a slap, katana, or even the hurtful words that cut me deeper than any sword ever could. Curiosity of a mischievous fox eventually got the best of me. Peaking, ever so slightly, I saw a look on Hiei's face that I had never seen. It was a look of utmost confusion mixed with something resembling desire, but I had to be mistaken.

His voice was lower than I had ever heard him speak, with more emotions slipping through all those barriers to gush out raw onto the futon so that now it was all clear to me ",Why?" It was one word that conveyed so much to me. His confusion of being loved when he, a Forbidden Child, had never felt such a glorious emotion, his desire to know what he could ever offer some one like myself who had had so many partners in my long life. But, mostly it revolved around the necessity to know how a youko could ever know the meaning of the word love and if so could it possibly be that the most beautiful one love HIM?

I almost chuckled at these numerous fears that I would have never expected from my little fire demon. "Hiei," I spoke quietly to him, as much of my emotions as I could being conveyed through my voice as I continued," I love you because you, unlike everyone else, know I'm not perfect. You allow me to spill my troubles and worries upon your soul. I love you because you're always there for me and will never let me down when it comes to anything." Tears dripped from my eyes, as I hung my head in the shame of putting Hiei into a position like this. 

"I'm very selfish, kistune, and I don't play well with the other children." With that he was gone, but not before a soft something pressed against my own lips. 

I wiped my tears away, no longer needing to weep for the loss of both a good friend and a complete heart. No, that promise would give me strength to wait until he was ready to become mine completely without fear. Yes, I would be patient with my pretty fire youkai. In time, the two of us would make it become more than just friendship, so I would wait until he was ready to finally open up his soul to me completely. 

Nim'Loki: So, what do you think of the ending? Good? Bad? I really want to know. The next story I'll be working on focuses on Kurama and is titled Kurama's Calm, but I'm not going to tell you what it's about cuz I want to leave you hanging so that you'll read it, kay? Well, gotta go and do a leaf project for bio, REVIEW PLEASE and I'll try and get back to you all as quickly as possible. 


End file.
